


Emma's Birthday

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emma's birthday today and this is just a piece of fluff between the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Birthday

Regina walks into their sitting room and sees Emma lying out on the couch, her eyes closed. Regina coughs to alert Emma of her presence and she opened her eyes, smiling lazily at her.

"Hey," she mumbled, stretching and making cat like noises as her knuckles clicked. "I was just... napping," she says sheepishly, but Regina just smiles and brings her over a piece of cake. Regina sits at the end of the couch, lifting her legs so she can sit under them. Emma smiles and sits up a little, holding her hand out for Regina to bring to her lips and place a soft kiss there.

"Your mother phoned, she wants you at the diner in an hour," Emma groans and throws her head back, whining.

"Do I have to? I want to stay with you," Emma mumbles, exploring Regina's fingers.

"I'll be with you," Regina tries to reason, but Emma just pouts, clearly not wanting to go out today, not even with Regina. She knows Emma prefers private parties, but as Regina is trying to make peace with Snow, she isn't going to argue with her. But as Regina watches her pout and blow the strand of hair out of her face, she blurts out something she hasn't said before. "You're pretty."

Emma freezes and looks up at her, a small smirk on her face. "What's that?"

Regina shrugs and shifts so she can rest her head on Emma's stomach, but facing away from her face. "You're pretty- and cute. I never said it before."

Emma smiles and leans forward to kiss her head. "Well you're pretty and cute too, Gina." She felt her pinch her side and laughs. "Sorry, sorry, I know you hate that- but it is my birthday!" Emma teases.

Regina grumbles, but presses a kiss to her navel. "I know, I know, that's why I brought you in the cake." Emma smiles and pats Regina's head.

"Thank you, love you," she says reaching over to grab it and take a bite. Regina holds her breath, hoping for the best and is rewarded with a deep moan from Emma. She smirks as she feels Emma's fingers pulling her face towards her. 

"God Regina, it's better than sex!" she exclaims, grinning at her. Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Well if that's the case, Miss Swan, I guess you don't need me here." She goes to get up, but Emma pouts.

"Not your sex though," she says gently and leans up to kiss her. Regina smiles and buries her fingers into her hair.

"I know, dear... Happy Birthday," she mumbles against her lips and Emma grins.

"Thank you- now what did you get me?" Emma asks excitedly but Regina presses her lips to hers.

"You'll find out tonight."


End file.
